


Round Two

by SugarBabyGenji



Series: Pretty Girl [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Chastity Device, Feminization, Fluffy Ending, Impregnation play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pegging, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBabyGenji/pseuds/SugarBabyGenji
Summary: Last time, Keith didn't end up fucking Shiro. This time, he makes good on that promise - but of course, nothing with Keith ever comes easy. Shiro has to *earn* it.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle as this is my second time writing really explicit sex and second ever Voltron fic. This is a successor to my first smut fic that did really, really well. I'm so shocked, I'm in love, thank you to everyone who reads and leaves kudos. Because it was so well-received and I didn't really to get to write anything I wanted to attempt, I wrote this second part.
> 
> This was written to Cold Cold Cold by Cage the Elephant and Six Feet Under by The Weeknd.
> 
> Shiro is not trans, please do not comment that he is and that I'm using the wrong pronouns.

It’s been awhile since Shiro and Keith have been really seen together.

They don’t look at each other when they eat, and they sit as far apart as possible. In fact, Hunk notices, they try not to eat at the same time whenever possible – he’s seen Shiro straight up walk into the dining area, see Keith, and turn right around and walk right back out. It puzzles him, because they’ve been able to form Voltron just fine and haven’t really seemed to outright have any issues, but still, Hunk knows something’s up.

He’s a beta, so he can’t honestly really understand the dynamic between Alphas and their Omegas, but he’s pretty sure that Shiro and Keith are a mated pair. They haven’t really announced it outright, and they’re not _really_ changed…but Hunk can tell. Anyone with eyes could see just by taking a single glance at Keith. Where there’s a usual hot-headed hardness around Keith, like he’s got something to prove, a chip on his shoulder, especially with Lance around…it melts when Shiro’s around. Whenever Shiro comes in the room, his eyes, otherwise focused on the task at hand, drift right over to the other paladin. Hunk thinks that he can’t help it, he’s drawn to Shiro – really, they all are, although in different ways – but it’s the _way_ that Keith looks at him.

He looks like he’s looking at his entire universe, contained inside one measly human body that’s scarred and tall and smiles the sweetest of smiles that could make even a coward like Hunk die for him with gusto. There’s stars in Keith’s eyes, that spark and ignite only when he’s looking at the taller man, and fade to the pitch black of space when he’s not around.

If it’s this obvious to him, everyone else must’ve already picked up on it, despite Shiro not really acting any different. He’s always been protective of everyone, especially Keith, despite Keith probably being the one paladin that can truly hold his own in combat without Shiro’s help. But still, it seems like they’re having a spat or something. It puzzles him deeply, because out of everyone, their bond seems to be the strongest in Voltron.

Hunk’s right, of course. Shiro knows that their behavior is weird, especially given the fact they’re a mated pair. But they’ve been risky lately, trying desperately not to get caught together.

Mainly because Keith’s been trying out something with Shiro, and their relationship has morphed into something entirely different ever since that day.

Keith didn’t end up fucking his brains out – no, he wants Shiro to _work_ for it. He needs to earn his boyfriend’s cock, and he hasn’t been allowed to come since then. He came unexpectedly last time, ruining Keith’s plans, and Keith had noted that Shiro had been into some submission when he was looking through Shiro’s internet history. Of course, they’d had a long, long talk about how Keith shouldn’t have done that without permission and how they need to communicate first and foremost before anything else, but right after that, Keith had proposed the idea.

 _“Just try it, pretty girl,”_ Keith had moaned into Shiro’s ear while clawing at his back as Shiro fucked him hard and deep and _just right_. How was Shiro supposed to say no to that? He ended up letting Keith cage his cock after they were done. He’d never thought about trying this, but he couldn’t say no. He wants so badly to make Keith happy, anything for Keith to smile at him again and praise him – but deep inside, he also knows he’s using that as an excuse.

What he really wants is to be toyed with, exactly like this. He can’t touch Keith, not even a little – it’s against the rules, and the same goes with himself -  so Shiro avoids him while going about his daily business. His Alpha side isn’t happy with this – not when he can smell Keith’s blatant, tangy, _irresistible_ arousal whenever he’s in the room, and he’s not _allowed_ to touch. His Omega must be constantly taking care of himself without Shiro there, which Keith knows absolutely drives Shiro’s Alpha instincts up the wall…

But then Keith smiles that little smirk that Keith knows really sets Shiro off while toying with the small key Shiro knows is around his neck, under his clothing.

Fuck, it’s so sexy, and the scent of Keith in general – aroused or not – is enough to make his cock already half hard. It’s been _so long_ since they were last together, and Keith didn’t even follow up on his promise to fuck Shiro that last time.

But, Keith had also promised that at the end of this, if Shiro was the best girl he could possibly be, then he would get a reward.

Shiro is so desperate for it though, and Keith knows it. He allows Shiro to have this distance between them, even if they draw glances from others.

It’s only in the training room that Keith allows them to get close – because they’re sparring, and Keith thinks he’s safe, thinks he’s okay, because this is _Shiro_ , of all people. Of course Shiro would take the sparring seriously, but he can’t really concentrate. Not today.

He can feel his pupils grow wide and huge and everything burns hot as fire, despite Keith actually trying to spar. For once, his lover’s not trying to be the death of him. But Shiro’s too distracted with how his mate’s shirt rides up, flashing that innocent little strip of skin, just a little bit of that dark trail on otherwise porcelain skin. It’s the way his mate’s muscles bunch and flex and ripple below the skin, how his hair is tied back into that little ponytail at the nape of his neck – the mating mark is there, exposed like a filthy secret, and it bleeds into Shiro’s vision, until Shiro finds himself pinned under Keith.

The scent of Keith’s sweat is thick and heady and it makes Shiro’s vision swim, and those strong thighs are wrapped around his, squeezing him gently.

Keith’s grin down at him is so cocky, enjoying the win. No one ever beats Shiro at training, but Shiro’s not paying attention to the sparring. Instead, his eyes watch as a bead of sweat drips down the side of Keith’s neck, and his cock throbs in its cage.

Shiro wants to push Keith down and fuck him, hard, until he’s a gushing mess all over his cock. He wants to lift him up in his arms, being Keith’s only support, and have his Omega bounce on his cock until Shiro knots his wanton slut and impregnates him. He wants Keith so badly that something in him snaps, and Keith’s laughing softly as Shiro tries to grind his hips up into his mate’s.

“You can’t hold out any longer, can you?” Keith murmurs, loving how Shiro’s so needy and desperate. He can tell with just a glance, no need to really ask. He knows the agonizing, delightful, sinful torture Shiro’s going through. “Have you been a good girl, Shiro? Do you think you really deserve to be fucked by me yet? It’s only been nine days and you’re already so _needy._ ”

It’s only been nine days? It’s felt like a millennia since Keith last let him come. Shiro could’ve sworn it’d been weeks, months, years. It’s been too long; Shiro can feel his cage constrict his cock almost painfully as Keith eagerly grinds himself on Shiro’s clothed hips.

Keith chuckles again, and it’s so husky and rough and deep. “You’re like an omega in heat,” He whispers, “My little omega slut who’s desperate for my cock. If you’re that desperate for me, beg for it, baby girl. Let me know how badly you want me. Maybe I’ll be nice this time and give in, hm?”

This man is going to ruin him, thoroughly. He shouldn’t be so turned on at being called an omega, at being called baby girl, but fuck, he is. He wants his cock to be out of its cage, he wants to come, he wants Keith to ruin not just his ass but him, in his entirety. He wants to shatter into a million pieces in his Omega’s capable, dangerous hands, again and again. His mind wanders back to last time, slavering over each and every detail and thought and scent. It drowns in the remembered ecstasy of being called pretty, to be trussed up like a trophy slut made for fucking, about how he was so excited that he came when Keith ate him out.

“Keith,” Shiro moans as Keith teases a nipple, still riding him like he’s an untamed stallion.

“Try again,” Keith commands. It sends thrills down Shiro’s spine, and Shiro pants as he realizes that Keith’s getting off on this, too. The scent of his Keith’s arousal makes Shiro _weak_ and he can’t help but beg, the only way he knows how.

“Master…” Shiro hesitates, feeling himself flush with embarrassment as he hears how his voice whines and breaks, “Please, fuck me, I’ve been very good.”

Keith smirks, bending close down to Shiro’s lips. He eyes them greedily, and Shiro can feel him tilt his neck up, wanting that kiss so badly. But Keith simply says, with the cockiest grin alive: “Not good enough yet, but I enjoyed you calling me Master.”

And gets up and walks back to his room, leaving Shiro absolutely floored.

It isn’t until Pidge comes in that Shiro gets up off the floor. He reassures them that he’s okay, really, that the wobble in his legs is just from an intense training session.

It was an intense session, but the wobble in his legs has nothing at all to do with training. He’d barely broken a sweat, aside from when Keith had brutally and mercilessly worked him up. Keith is a good sparring partner, the best Shiro could ever ask for, but his heart hadn’t been in it today.

He swallows as he strips off his clothes, grabbing a washcloth as he prepares to shower. His cage has precome dripping from it, and he wants nothing more in this moment to stalk to his lover’s room and demand it be taken off so that he can at least masturbate. He’s so frustrated and horny he can’t think straight, let alone focus on any sort of training – foreplay? – that Keith wants to drag him into.

Shiro steps into the shower, instantly feeling a little more soothed by the hot water. He agreed to this, he would keep up his end of the bargain. Besides, Keith wouldn’t ever do anything Shiro doesn’t like, and would stop whenever Shiro asked him to. It’d been one of the conditions for Shiro even agreeing to this in the first place.

The paladin takes care to wash slowly, trying to avoid getting turned on. It’s hard, because his body lovingly remembers the long late-night personal time spent in here, pre-Keith, and he groans at the cage he has on. He washes his cock around the cage, ever thankful that Keith chose nicely and got an open-caged design.

Shiro feels like he’s about to burst. He should’ve begged Keith harder, should’ve forgotten about his pride and just begged for his boyfriend’s cock like the whore he is. Keith would’ve strapped it on and fucked him so hard he couldn’t walk for a week straight.

The water runs over him, hot and soothing, and he makes triple sure that everything on him is washed. His hair is clean, but he wants to make sure his body is cleaned to perfection.

He starts at his neck and shoulders, swiping the soap over them quickly, but as he goes lower as his hands are rubbing and touching all the right spots and all he can think of is the taste of Keith’s come in his mouth, his hands massage more, touch more, lightly playing along his skin like they’re Keith’s own playful fingers. He can’t quite get the touch right with his prosthetic hand, but that, he uses to take some soap and really make sure his lower back and ass are the cleanest they’ve ever been. Yes, that’s why he’s doing this – so that he can be clean.

That’s what he tells himself, anyways, even as he salivates at the dirty thoughts of Keith that run rampant in his mind.

He knows he won’t be able to get fully hard with the cage on, so being able to relieve himself that way is out. He whines in the back of his throat, he wants to come enough that he feels like the minute he’s set free he’ll come so hard he’ll black out – but Shiro’s still pathetically caged for right now and there’s no Keith nearby with a key.

He steps out of the shower briefly, feeling somewhat embarrassed and somewhat eager. After rummaging around in his personal toiletries for what he wants, he finds it, and returns back to the shower.

There’s something about the wet heat all around him, the slickness of his body, that always excited Shiro. It makes him feel so unadulterated, so pure, like he’s washed away all of the sweat and grime and sins of the day, and to shatter that so delightfully by fucking his hand like a onahole until he comes…it gets him coming hard every time.

He turns around with his back to the stream, shivering in delight as the water hits his back. Drizzling some lube on his fingers, Shiro spreads himself and rubs himself with his slick fingers, already sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

“F-fuck, Keith,” He stammers out as he continues to tease himself, refusing to insert his fingers yet. He wants to savor this, he wants to play with himself like Keith would – long and slow, just how Shiro loves it, so frustratingly teasing that he isn’t sure in the moment if he hates or loves his Omega. He can see those dark eyes in his head, watching him play with his asshole pathetically, pining away for his boyfriend’s cock.

His hips are grinding back against his fingers, he’s so hot, he feels like he’s going to explode. Slowly, agonizingly, he slips a single finger in, just a little bit. It’s not nearly enough because he wants Keith’s cock; not enough because he wants _Keith_ , any part of him, here with him. He can’t smell that honeyed scent of arousal, those hands that would grip and mark and bruise his hips, it’s _not enough._

Shiro keens and tries to forces himself to stay with just the one finger but he can’t hold out, and adds a second. He bites his lip to stop the breathy moans from coming out and he wants to scream and cry because it’s still not enough, he’s a cock-hungry whore for Keith’s dick and anything less than that can’t satisfy him, no matter how much he fucks himself on his fingers.

He needs to go see Keith. He’s at his breaking point.

He doesn’t remember leaving the shower or getting dressed. He’s too hazy to think, so much so that he almost forgets to knock at Keith’s door.

Keith answers almost immediately, looking around to make sure no one’s there before he drags Shiro in.

Immediately Keith’s hands are all over him, his tongue battling with Shiro’s, his cock poking at Shiro’s thigh. He’s already got it strapped on, blatantly telling of how his Omega knew he would eventually cave in. The shorter man tangles his hands in Shiro’s short mane, forcing him to kiss him harder, rougher.

“I’m surprised it took you this long,” Keith manages to get out between their messy kisses and teeth occasionally clacking like flashes in the night. “I thought you would’ve run out of restraint before now, but I should’ve known better. Isn’t that right, beautiful?” And Shiro hums into Keith’s lips as his boyfriend pushes him towards the bed, and finally up onto it.

What a sight Keith is, with his cock already strapped on, his face flushed, his lips red. Shiro wants, no, _needs_ to kiss him more, needs to taste him more, but Keith isn’t having any of that.

“What made you decide to cave in?” Keith asks. Shiro knows it’s a demand for him to answer, in detail. He’s undressing Shiro already, and Shiro can’t say he minds one bit.

Shiro gasps shakily when Keith sucks and worries at a nipple, and tries desperately not to snap his hips up into Keith’s weight on his groin. “I-I took a shower,” And Keith hums around Shiro’s nipple, sending jolts right down to his cock, “And I was just going to wash up, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I tried touching myself, but it wasn’t you, I couldn’t come without you.” And what started out as a flood of words dried up like a desert riverbed at the end, and Shiro is almost weeping as the key to his cock dangles on a chain around Keith’s nimble fingers.

“And how long did you do that for?” Keith asks as he presses their bodies together, experimentally rubbing his cock against Shiro’s caged one.

“Just a little bit.” Shiro lies, but Keith gets this glint in his eye, the mischievous kind that says he’s about do something that’s either going to drive Shiro absolutely wild in the best of ways, or the worst of ways.

“ _Shiro,”_ He draws out Shiro’s name like it’s a ribbon, long and silky and sexy and dark, “You’re still not honest, even though I’ve got you right where we both want you.” Shiro whines a little bit at the loss of contact as Keith gets off him, only to kneel beside him. “Get up on your knees, show me what a pretty girl looks like when she wants to get fucked.”

Shiro scrambles to comply, even removing his pants in the process. Keith bunches up his shirt so that his breasts are exposed, and the cold air sends shivers down his spine from where Keith had been toying with his nipples. He waits, watching Keith through lidded eyes, as his boyfriend just admires his body.

“How long did you play with yourself?” Keith asks again, and Shiro shudders as his Omega begins massaging his ass. It’s firm and rough, almost everything he desperately needs, and it kills him that he can hear Keith’s breathing deepen with arousal. Shiro bucks his ass back against Keith’s hands, keening slightly at how much he absolutely adores the attention but it’s not quite enough to come, and his mate’s so close and already aroused and they’re both needy and horny, Shiro _can’t wait_ any longer. But his lover’s hands stop, just resting on his ass, silently demanding an answer.

“Just a little bit,” Shiro repeats breathily, but they both know he’s lying. Shiro wants to see what his boyfriend will do, how much he can get away with, how much Keith really wants to wreck him. He can see that slow, sexy smirk emerging on Keith’s face, deliciously dark. It makes Shiro’s head spin, and sets him on fire he’s not sure will ever go out in his lifetime.

Shiro breathes out slowly, but every inhale is testing his patience. It’s Keith’s bed and it smells so much like him – all of him, from the sweet smell of his hair to the scent of his come – and Shiro’s face is smashed into it, smothered with it. He snakes a hand over and earns a surprised, delighted moan as his fingers rub against his Omega’s slit through his boxers.

“Normally I wouldn’t allow this, _fuck_ , ah,” And Keith’s bottom lip is getting worried to death with his teeth, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Shiro’s delighting at how slippery his mate feels even through clothes, “B-but you’re being such a good princess with your fingers, I can’t say no. _Fuck_ you and how good you are with your hands, Shiro,” That sounds a little more like his usual Omega, but Shiro’s too distracted with seeing exactly how much his mate will let him touch him. He knows Keith is doing this for him but he’s intoxicated with how much Keith is enjoying himself, and it just escalates Shiro’s enjoyment of this until he can’t stand it anymore.

Shiro goes to move the boxers aside, but Keith slaps his hand away. “Always testing me,” Keith murmurs, “But you still haven’t answered my question. So let’s play a game, like I had planned, with no more distractions.” It’s a warning and a threat, but it’s entirely empty of fire, and Shiro just grins like he’s won the lottery.

“How okay are you with pain, Shiro?” And Shiro blinks with how earnestly Keith asks him. Shiro raises an eyebrow as Keith rubs his ass with his hands, just a little bit. Shiro shrugs, honestly not really having an opinion one way or another. As long as it’s not maiming, Shiro’s never really looked for it, but a little bit of spanking? Sign him up if it’s Keith administering it to him. But then Keith leans in and husks out, “You deserve a little bit of punishment for lying to me, why don’t we test it out?” And Shiro’s so on board he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Any hesitation he might’ve had is completely obliterated; he’d do anything for that voice that sends electricity right down his spine to his cock and he wriggles his hips desperately against Keith’s warm, waiting hand. “Alright baby girl, I’m going to take that as a yes.” And he smirks when Shiro nods, emphatically. “So _desperate_ from any attention from me.” A hand is trailed down Shiro’s back just then, but it’s gentle, loving, tender. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?” He whispers, worry edging the fringes of his voice, and Shiro nods.

Keith drags Shiro up onto his lap, stilling his Alpha’s hips as Shiro tries to grind into him with a small laugh. Shiro stills, instantly, when Keith’s hand rests heavy and hot against his left cheek. He can feel Keith shift and brace; his abdomen tightens and he laughs again when Shiro squirms, anticipating the first spank. “I’ll go when I’m good and ready.” Keith states, and begins to trail his fingers over Shiro’s ass.

His mate’s touch is so light that Shiro almost can’t feel it at first, but then, oh then, it sets in. It’s so feathery that Shiro, instead of flooring the gas and going from 0 to 60, feels the slowest aching burn set deep in his stomach. It’s a feeling of setting each and every nerve on fire with his Omega’s touch, individually igniting a torch along each and every fiber of his being until his back is taunt and he’s panting out of his mouth. Each time Keith trails those feather-light touches along his lower back, his thighs, his ass, Shiro’s whining involuntarily with how intense it feels.

Then his mate stops, and Shiro’s left slightly twitching. His ass still feels so sensitive, he can’t think, and when that first slap is delivered, he almost comes undone.

Keith’s hard and rough and spanks him with his whole arm, and after what feels like an eternity, only when Shiro’s lightly sobbing, does Keith switch to the other cheek. “Oh, _so good,_ Shiro, you’re so good.” And then he starts again, just as Shiro’s letting the words sink in.

He continues until Shiro’s almost shrieking, almost right at his limit, but Keith stops with just enough room so that Shiro’s tongue that was ready to sob out a ‘stop’ doesn’t have to. Keith rubs his Alpha’s ass with such tenderness that Shiro really _does_ want to cry. “You endured that so well,” Keith croons, and Shiro feels his face heat as his mate does that feather light touch all over his stinging ass.

A waterfall of moans spills out of Shiro before he can stop it, suddenly feeling like he’s on cloud nine. Where the pain had been during the spanking turns into utter euphoria, his body loving the stinging ache of his reddened skin. “My princess, you were so good, I think I have a reward for you.”

Keith pulls out the key, and as it glints in the light, Shiro feels a rush of exhilaration. “Are you ready, pretty girl? You’ve been _so good_ I think I might just let you come.” Shiro whines when his lover flips him over, and the feeling of being _free_ is so incredible that Shiro wants to cry. He feels so sensitive after being unable to come for a week and a half that he almost comes when Keith fully removes the cage, tossing it aside in favor of stroking his Alpha’s cock with both hands.

He’s already so hard, he’s been leaking the entire time, and he knows that Keith can feel just how wet and ready he is already.

He can feel it coming, closer and closer and he’s whimpering, thrusting up into Keith’s hot hands with wild abandon. Just as he’s about to come, his cock pulses, and Keith’s hands are off him. He bucks into the air, groaning as he comes, but there’s no feeling of pleasure. Instead, he feels even more desperate, and at this point, Keith is kissing him, hands spreading all over him like wildfire.

Shiro can’t form words at this point, he just keens for Keith like he’ll die without him. The orgasm felt like nothing but a fuel for an already desperate whore, and Shiro’s throat is so raw from whining and begging and moaning that when Keith finally presses two fingers into Shiro, his voice completely breaks.

It feels so good to finally be getting what he wants, and he knows his mate isn’t teasing him this time with that flushed look on Keith’s face. He feels like he’s melting and exploding all at once, where the fingers are everything he absolutely wanted because _finally_ he’s been the best girl he could possibly be and because it’s not enough, it’s not Keith’s cock inside him.

“Please,” Shiro begs, voice hoarse and soft so broken that Keith doesn’t ask him to repeat himself.

“You’ve been the best princess I could ever ask for,” And his Omega’s eyes are full of pride, his voice warm and proud and deep with arousal. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Shiro, so _hard_ , you’re such a good slut for me and have been this past week, I’m so in love with you.” Right then, Keith chooses to bury his cock as deep as it can go in one thrust inside Shiro and he breaks apart.

Shiro cries out, wordlessly, coming helplessly all over his chest. Stars erupt behind his eyelids and tears prick at the corners of his eyes, as Keith starts moving. He’s slow and tender and rocks back and forth as soon as he thinks Shiro can handle it.

He can’t, but it’s in the best of ways. Keith’s gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and Shiro can smell just how wet his mate is and it doesn’t take long for Shiro to be fully hard again, absolutely adoring the slow, steady pace that Keith sets. He’s ripping the sheets with how hard he’s gripping, and can’t even speak let alone think in English – he’s pretty sure he’s babbling some garbled version of Keith’s name mixed with _motto_ and _kimochi_ and Keith’s just drinking it in, eyes hotter than the sun.

Keith leans down, face flushed with arousal and sweat, and Shiro thinks his mate is quite possibly the most attractive, perfect being he’s ever met in all his travels across the galaxy. Shiro flushes deeply as Keith eyes his lips, notes his wild expression, sees up close how much he loves and wants his mate. “Beautiful,” Keith hisses with a possessiveness that makes Shiro moan, and he claws as Keith’s back as his mate finally speeds up. “So pretty, Shiro, so _pretty_ so _tight_ on my dick, looking at me like I’m you’re whole world, I wish I could get you pregnant…” And his mate continues dirty talking him in that silky sweet croon and he hits that _right spot_ over and over until Shiro’s actually lost his voice, nothing but gasps and cracks in his voice left in him. “Would you like that? Would you want to get fucked until you’re so loose you can take _my_ knot?”

As if to punctuate his point, Keith bottoms out with his cock right then, and Shiro wishes with every fiber of his being that Keith could actually knot him, knock him up. Shiro scrabbles at Keith’s back until his mate starts back up, as fast and hard as he can go. “I’m going to knock you up, my little bitch of an Alpha,” Keith mutters, eyes slitted and dark and heavy. They pierce Shiro to his core.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shiro finds himself almost screaming. He’s probably woken the entire castle up, but he can’t find it in himself to care. “I’m your bitch of an Alpha to get pregnant, knock me up Keith, make it so I’m so ruined no one else will ever want such a slutty bitch of a girl.”

Keith growls and it resounds in Shiro’s chest – just like Shiro does when he’s about to come when his boyfriend’s in heat. It sends thrills right down his entire chest and he can feel Keith getting ready and he can almost feel it, imagining the gush of come inside him. Shiro’s got nothing but whimpers and gasps left, running empty on words. What little he has left, he gives it all to Keith, and he comes so hard he loses himself completely.

When he comes to, Keith’s there, petting his hair. Everything seems put away and cleaned up, he must’ve been out for a while. Shiro groans as he tries to get up, sore to his core and twinging in his lower back.

“I drew a bath for you, you’re probably really sore.” Keith says, leaning in for a kiss sweeter than any confection. His mate’s not usually big on the post-sex cuddling, but he can feel that Shiro needs it. Shiro may not be the perfect Alpha by standard definition, but at least he’s got the most absolutely perfect Omega in the entire galaxy at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write sounding, but there just wasn't room for it. By the time I started to run out of steam on the sex it was ~5,000 words, and I couldn't really see it fitting in here.
> 
> If you guys are interested, I decided to say fuck it, here's my twitter [@soupexorcist], I really want more people to talk about Voltron and sheith with (although it's my OTP, I also like klance!) Come hit me up if you're bored and want to shoot the breeze. I may even do writing requests on there!


End file.
